


Plug & Play

by DisappointMe



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Plug, Barebacking, But not necessarily unsafe because committed partners., Come Marking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Super soldiers have super sexual appetites.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisappointMe/pseuds/DisappointMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has the best ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plug & Play

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the tags make it sound a lot dirtier than it actually is?

“Steve,” Bucky breathed out, sliding his lips down the side of Steve’s neck and over his throat. He rolled his hips, pressing them down against Steve’s and trapping their hard cocks between their bodies.

“Steve,” he said again, propping himself up over Steve’s body and hooking his hands under Steve’s arms and behind his shoulders. He stilled and waited for Steve to open his eyes and look up at him.

“Yeah?”

“Will you do something for me?” He asked with a small grin, circling his hips to keep Steve right on the edge.

“Anything,” Steve groaned, lifting his hands to cup Bucky’s cheeks and pull him down into a kiss. He moaned against Steve’s lips and pulled back, watching his mouth move, wet and slick and red as he repeated, “Anything.”

“Wear a plug for me?”

Steve blinked his eyes to clear his vision and his eyebrows furrowed, “Sure? Just, let’s…we have to go in soon and I wanna...”

Bucky nodded and pulled away, leaning over Steve to reach the cabinet of their bedside table. He dug through the box while Steve squirmed beneath him, making that little whining sound that made Bucky want to flip him over and fuck him until he screamed. Bucky closed his eyes and took a deep breath before digging back into the box and pulling out the glass plug he was looking for. It had a ring for the base and was curved up just right so its bulbous head would press right where against that spot that made Steve’s toes curl against the sheets.

He placed the plug on the bed near Steve’s hip and reached for the lube on the night stand, flipping the cap open and pouring a generous amount over his fingers. He slid down Steve’s body, kissing along his chest and stomach, down to the inside of his thighs as he spread them wide. He licked over his balls and along the base of his cock before pulling back and running lube-wet fingers down and over his hole. Bucky looked up, watched Steve’s face as he slid one and then two fingers into him, fucking him with them as Steve rocked back against his hand. Steve spread his thighs wider and reached a hand towards his cock but Bucky’s free hand shot out, metal fingers curling delicately around Steve’s wrist and pulling it away to press it to his side.

“Not yet.”

“Bucky,” he whined, alternating between squirming against Bucky’s fingers and giving abortive thrusts against nothing. Bucky grinned and pulled his fingers away and reached for the plug and lube again, squirting a dollop on the tip before looping it around a finger and pressing it to Steve’s slick asshole.

Steve moaned long and loud as Bucky twisted his wrist and pressed it inside, rocking it back and forth to get it just right before letting it go. The loop extended far enough for a good grip, but not so far that it would be noticed when he stood or uncomfortable when he sat. He grinned.

“Look at you, Steve. God, you’re so fucking gorgeous like this all worked up and ready to come.” Bucky sat up on his knees and crawled up Steve’s body, sitting back on his hips and trapping Steve’s hard, precome-slick cock between his ass cheeks and letting it rest there. Steve lifted his head from the pillows, the edges of his hairline dark with sweat and his cheeks, neck, and chest flushed a bright, healthy pink. He lifted his hands and ran them up Bucky’s thighs, but when he gripped his hips and tried to thrust against his ass, Bucky sat up on his knees again. “You are, right? You’re ready to come?”

“Yeah, Jesus Buck, I’m so close,” Steve said, digging his fingers into Bucky’s thighs.

“I know,” Bucky said, wrapping his fingers around his own cock and spreading what was left of the lube on his fingers over himself. He looked down at Steve’s face, pink parted lips, morning stubble-peppered cheeks, bright, heavy lidded eyes and stroked himself faster. “I know, I know you are. Me, too. Do you want me to come, Steve?”

“Yeah,” he sighed out, reaching his hands up and around to grab Bucky’s ass.

Bucky moaned and stroked himself faster, rocking his hips into his hand, curling his toes and clenching his calves and his thighs and his ass, trying so hard not to close his eyes, not to look away from Steve hot and desperate and too fucking perfect beneath him. “Can I, Steve? Can I come on you?”

“Yes,” he hissed out. “Yes, please, Bucky. Please. I want you to.”

Bucky cried out, rough and loud and so sharp it tore at the back of his throat. He spurted ropes of come over Steve’s chest and up to his neck, a tiny spot hitting him on the jaw, the rest of it dribbling over Bucky’s fist and onto Steve’s stomach. Bucky stroked himself through it, relaxing into Steve’s sure hands on his hips and letting himself slump back as he caught his breath. 

He leaned forward, dragging his tongue over the spot on Steve’s jaw before moving his mouth up and over Steve’s, slipping his tongue into his mouth to kiss him deep and dirty. Steve’s fingers curled into Bucky’s hair, holding on to keep him in the kiss. Bucky moaned softly, losing himself in the kiss for just a moment before pulling back, stretching up to press a kiss to Steve’s forehead.

He wiped his hand on a clean spot on Steve’s side and maneuvered off him, sitting at the side of the bed for a moment before standing and turning to face Steve. “Come on now, we’re going to be late.”

Steve blinked back at him, so adorably confused for a moment before that confusion turned into suspicion. “You are _not_ going to leave me like this.”

Bucky shrugged, smile tugging up the corner of his mouth. “Actually, yeah, I was planning on it.”

Steve shot up and out of bed, cock bobbing thick and flushed and heavy between his legs. God, he was so hard and so ready that Bucky’s mouth practically watered for it. He tore his eyes away and looked up at Steve’s face: bewilderment and outrage but buried beneath that, desire, hot and fierce. He reached for Bucky’s left hand and wrapped it around his dick, pulling him close and kissing his face, pleading a mumbled _please, Bucky, please, please, please, Buck_ against his skin.

Bucky let Steve fuck the closed circle of his hand for just a moment before pulling away. He cradled Steve’s face in his hands and kissed him softly on the lips, pulling back and looking him in the eye before saying, “You should go get cleaned up. I’ll make us something we can eat on the way.”

“I could just jerk off in the shower, you know.”

Bucky let his face fall, then smiled a little dimly. “You could. There’s nothing stopping you. I want you to wait. I want you to keep the plug in until later. I want you to be ready for me when we get home. But if you don’t think you can do it…”

Bucky watched Steve’s eyes harden at the challenge, watched his desperate, hungry little smile drop into a thin, hard line and knew right then he was going to get his way. He still pressed on for good measure.

“If you don’t think you can do it, that’s okay. Do you want me to suck you off, then?”

Steve sneered and stepped away from Bucky, brushing past him on the way to the bathroom. “The hell I can’t.”

The door slammed shut and Bucky grinned, making his way to the other bathroom to clean up before making them a quick breakfast to go.

*

The car ride to the warehouse that served as a temporary base of operations was quiet, and tense. Bucky tried his hardest not to laugh at the quiet way Steve gasped every time they hit a bump in the road (not that Bucky was trying because he would _never_ ) and turned to glare at the side of his face as he stuffed himself on the breakfast sandwiches Bucky heated up for them. He tried but he did not always succeed and Steve was not pleased with him for that.

It was an entirely selfish thing, letting Steve walk in front of him so he could stare at his ass. He moved no differently, acted as though everything was perfectly normal, but Bucky knew it was still there, had brushed his fingers over the hard end when Steve joined him in the kitchen after his shower. Steve threw a look over his shoulder and grinned slyly, slowing down to let Bucky catch up.

Natasha greeted them at the door, Maria, Fury, Sam, and Clint already waiting for them inside.

“Sorry we’re late,” Steve said, sounding perfectly contrite. Maria nodded and they took two open seats between Sam and Clint. 

The mission would be simple: Clint and Maria would cover transport and communications, Sam and Steve would provide a distraction, and Bucky and Natasha would enter the AIM cell and recover a piece of stolen Stark tech. Minimal casualties, please, they stressed. No playing shooting games and betting on kill counts, they said, all turning and looking pointedly at Natasha and Bucky.

“What?” They said in unison. 

“It was one time and they were Doom Bots.”

On the Quinjet ride to Terceira, Bucky let his mind drift, thinking about Steve. Wondering what he felt. Wondering if he got a little jolt of pleasure every time the jet hit a patch of rough air. He wondered if Steve was half hard in his uniform, if he was sparing a thought for what they were doing earlier and what they would continue to do when they got home. Steve cleared his throat and Bucky snapped to attention when Natasha elbowed him. Bucky turned to where Steve sat at his side, studying maps of the island and working out a plan with Sam. He forced himself to get into mission mode, as hard as it was. Steve, Sam, Natasha and Bucky would approach from the south using the woods as cover. Steve and Sam would clear a path to the entrance and provide a distraction while Bucky and Natasha slipped in, preferably undetected. Once they recovered the tech, Bucky and Natasha would flee north and they’d rendezvous back at the safe house to wait for extraction.

Easy.

*

As it turned out, not exactly easy.

Natasha and Bucky got the tech – a three by three inch square of…something important? – but they were out gunned and outnumbered. By the time they fought their way from the underground levels up to the ground floor, there was no one immediately in sight. The plan was to make it to the safe house with or without establishing contact with Sam and Steve and that was what they were going to do. They’d lost communications thirty minutes in and their data recovery had taken longer than expected. They were outside the one hour mark but definitely within the four hour safety window, so they took the necessary precautions in covering their tracks and disguising their direction before heading to the rendezvous point. 

No lights were on and the shack looked abandoned, but that was to be expected. Bucky and Natasha kept light steps and circled the building, checking for traps before slipping in through the back door. 

“Aw, jeez, we were about to go to plan B,” Sam said with a chuckle, lowering his gun from the center of Bucky’s forehead.

“There was a plan B?”

“Bucky doesn’t listen to mission briefings,” Steve said, trying and failing to not look relieved.

Bucky looked Steve over from head to toe, clinically at first, taking in the light bruise on his jaw and the little cut on his cheek before looking him over again, wondering how Steve was feeling now. The mission wasn’t over until they were on the way home, but Bucky found it easier to shift his focus when Steve was working with him. He grinned and bit his lip before turning his attention back to Natasha.

She raised her eyebrow and shook her head at Bucky’s transparency before turning her attention to Sam. Naturally, she still looked like a million bucks, even if she did knock out about eighty AIM agents and set a whole wing of the building on fire. 

“Three hours and fifty minutes. You guys need to learn to relax. We had everything under control,” she said with one of those sharp little smiles. “What’s to eat around here?”

Bucky grinned and turned back to Steve who laughed a little and shook his head, running a hand up to scratch through his dirty hair. He met Bucky’s eyes for a moment before turning and heading into the bathroom, calling out, “I’m going to go wash up.”

Sam and Natasha watched him go before both turning to look at Bucky. “What?”

“Aren’t you going to go…help him…wash…up?” Sam said slowly.

Bucky grinned. “Yeah, Sam. That’s what we do. We ‘wash up’.”

Sam grimaced and Natasha chuckled and Bucky headed to the bathroom after Steve. The door was open a crack and Steve was bent over the sink, rinsing the grime off his face and running wet hands though his sweaty hair. Bucky slipped into the room and closed the door, letting his eyes adjust to the slightly darker surroundings. Steve straightened and reached for one of the hand towels on the rail and dried his face off.

“You okay?” Steve asked, hanging the towel back up and leaning against the sink.

“Are you?”

Bucky reached out and hooked his finger in the waistband of Steve’s utility belt and tugged him forward. He tipped his chin up and nipped at Steve’s jaw feeling it move with his smile. He slid his hand around and down to grab Steve’s ass, sliding his index finger along the cleft of his ass and feeling the hard bump of the plug. He pushed and Steve groaned low in his ear.

“I’ve been thinking about this,” Bucky said, dragging his lips over Steve’s skin and using his grip on Steve’s ass to pull their hips together. “About you doing all of your cute little soldier things while keeping yourself open and ready for me.”

Bucky went in to kiss his lips but Steve pulled back, bracing his hands against the door on either side of Bucky’s head. “Okay, we won’t be doing this again, then.”

“What? Aww, why?”

“I can’t have you going out and working jobs when you’re distracted thinking about me, Buck. It’s dangerous. I can’t have you putting yourself and your partner in danger for me, for something as petty as sex.”

The moonlight that filtered in through the high slot window was dim but he could see the light in Steve’s eyes, the little glimmer of mischief and Bucky tipped his head back and laughed quietly. “I was worried you had a concussion or something. You? Thinking sex is petty? I know where you prioritize sex. Sex with me has been at the top of your list since the first time I stuck my finger in your –”

Steve smiled when he leaned in to kiss Bucky and Bucky laughed a little, sliding his tongue into Steve’s mouth and kissing him deep and filthy, pressing against the plug in his ass and rocking their hips together. It didn’t take much to get Steve going again, sliding his hands up Steve’s sides and feeling for all those stupid hidden snaps and zippers while they kissed and rocked against each other.

The knock on the door didn’t startle Bucky so much as break his focus, but Steve pulled away, glaring at the disrupter even though he couldn’t be seen. Bucky pulled Steve down again and kissed up the side of his neck to the warm spot below his ear, gliding his tongue against the skin there and Steve moaned, low and desperate, making Bucky’s blood run hot.

“Hey, um,” Sam said, shifting his weight from foot to foot and making the floorboards creak. “Extraction is in six minutes so maybe you two should, uh. Extract. Yourselves. From each other.”

Steve laughed a little and Bucky groaned, knocking his head back against the flimsy door. Steve pulled away and Bucky felt the loss of body heat like a shock and sighed. Bucky stepped away from the door and watched Steve take a moment to get himself together before reaching around and pulling the door open and stepping out. Bucky followed a moment later, smiling at a completely unabashed Steve and slightly suspicious Natasha and Sam.

“Come on, give me a little credit here. I couldn’t defile Captain American in under two minutes,” Bucky said, grinning at Natasha’s raised eyebrow. “Well I could, and I think I have, but –”

“Extraction point. Five minutes,” Steve said gruffly, brushing past Bucky and heading to the door.

Sam frowned. “My nana’s your age and I pray to god she doesn’t get down like two you do.”

The resounding horrified silence was enough to get their point across.

*

The jet ride back felt too long and tense with Steve staring back at him from his seat across the aisle. Looking at him like he knew every filthy thought Bucky was thinking now that his focus was one hundred percent back on Steve and his ass. The mission debriefing felt brutally long and Natasha kept adding details that were completely irrelevant and he was pretty sure it was punishment for leaving her to fight the androids while he broke into the vault.

By the time they were dismissed and changed out of their uniforms, it was nearly sunrise but Steve was looking at him like he wanted to eat him alive and Bucky was absolutely going to let him. Steve reached out and fished the car keys out of Bucky’s pocket, palming them but using the hold on his jeans to drag him closer. Steve dipped his head and leaned down to kiss him and Bucky hooked his arm around Steve’s neck and pulled him in, letting the kiss deepen, his other hand reaching around and down to grab Steve’s ass.

The squeal of tires made them break apart and Bucky looked up in time to watch Sam, Clint, and Natasha drive off, Clint flicking a wave out the window as they drove past.

“Which post-mission tradition do you want to follow?” Bucky asked, curling his fingers against Steve’s hips. “All night diner? Or the kind of sex that makes the neighbors across the street complain?”

“I’m not waiting for you to eat breakfast,” Steve declared, crowding Bucky back against the car and kissing along his neck.

“Mmmm, you wanna fuck in the car? Then go get French toast?”

“I think you and I are a little too bulky for car sex. Not sure we could pull it off.”

“Not with that attitude we can’t. I’m putting it on the list,” Bucky said with a cheeky grin. 

“You gonna take me home, or are you going to keep running your mouth? My patience with this is just about done,” Steve said, rocking his hips against Bucky’s. He could feel the firmness of his cock, only half hard but it wouldn’t take much more to get him all the way there. “I’ve been ready all day.”

“Fuck,” Bucky breathed out, shoving Steve away and heading to the passenger side. “You gonna keep running your mouth or are you going to take me home?”

*

They stumbled through the front door and Bucky kicked it shut behind him, not bothering to lock the deadbolt. Anyone who dared try to break in was going to get an eyeful of skin and then a chest full of lead so he didn’t care and Steve was too distracted with his tongue down Bucky’s throat to care for him. Bucky yanked at the hem of Steve’s shirt and tugged it over his head, tossing it to the floor before backing Steve up against the couch and dropping to his knees.

He reached out and tugged Steve’s jeans down his hips and sighed when he saw the hard line of his cock pressed against his gray boxer briefs. There was a silver dollar-sized damp spot from where Steve was dripping precome and Bucky’s mouth watered. He pressed his mouth to the tight cotton over Steve’s balls and moaned when Steve sighed, closing his eyes against the heat and weight of them pressed against his lips. Steve rocked his hips and Bucky slid his hands up his thighs to the waistband of his underwear, lifting them up and over his cock and pushing them down to his knees.

Bucky could feel the heat radiating off Steve’s cock and hummed a little in the back of his throat before looking up at Steve. His head was tilted down, eyes barely open, and his chest was heaving with each breath he took. He was fucking gorgeous and Bucky told him so, quiet and reverent and heartfelt. Steve smiled, that small and sweet way he had and Bucky’s own grin turned wolfish as he reached his hand to wrap around Steve’s dick. Steve gasped at the cool, hard touch and moaned so loud it echoed on the walls when Bucky wrapped his lips around him and sucked, tongue swirling hot and slick over the head.

Bucky’s right hand came up and grabbed Steve’s ass, digging his middle finger into the cleft so he could loop it through the ring of the butt plug. He sucked hard on his dick and went down as far as he could, pressing in against the plug and making Steve shudder and moan, his knees buckling for a moment before he steadied himself against the back of the couch. Bucky hummed so hard he could feel the vibrations in his left hand and Steve gasped and whined and tried to thrust deeper into Bucky’s mouth. He pulled away, watching Steve’s eyes go dark as he licked his lips.

“Do you want to come like this or when I’m in you?” He asked, a fairly common question between them. Steve usually liked to come when Bucky fucked him and Bucky preferred Steve to fuck him after he came but sometimes Steve liked to surprise him and change it up. “You’ve been so patient for me. You deserve to get what you want.”

“I want…” Steve gasped, whimpering a little as Bucky started to stroke, rocking the plug inside him. “When you’re in me, Buck.”

Bucky grinned, completely unsurprised but pleased all the same. He kissed down Steve’s thighs and pulled his hands away so he could reach down and pull off Steve’s shoes, pushing his jeans and underwear down to his ankles. He slid his hands up Steve’s calves, fingernails catching in the coarse hair before lifting each foot and pulling the clothing pooled around his ankles off. The socks were last and he dug his thumbs into the arch of each foot before sitting back on his haunches and looking up the long lines of Steve’s body and smiling.

Steve’s face went soft for a moment before the heat crept back in and he reached down, wrapping a hand around himself and stroking.

Bucky frowned. “No. Don’t do that. Stop that.”

Steve laughed, rough and dark and Bucky felt the blood rush to his cheeks in a hot flush that made him feel like his skin was on fire. He stood, quick enough to make Steve startle and go still, and wrapped a hand around Steve’s arm, yanking and hauling him back towards the bedroom. Steve stumbled and staggered, laughing a little as Bucky dragged him along, shoving him through the open door and pushing him down on the bed. Steve landed face down with a little oof and Bucky made a noise not entirely unlike a growl as he unceremoniously stripped himself of his clothing.

Steve pulled a pillow forward to prop his chest up as he raised his hips, spreading his knees wide, his cock hanging heavy between them. Bucky had to close his eyes for a moment because he always loved looking at Steve, but he especially loved him like this: hot and horny and unashamedly eager. 

“This how you want it?” Bucky asked, picking up the lube from where it still was on Bucky’s side of the bed and flipping open the cap. He poured a decent amount on his cock not caring that some of it dripped onto the floor as he slicked himself up. He got up on the bed behind Steve, reaching around to rub what lube was left on his hand over Steve’s dick. Bucky framed Steve’s hips with his hands, rubbing them gently, soothing as Steve pushed back, the plug moving a little as he shifted.

“Steve. Answer me,” Bucky requested, hooking his finger through the ring of the plug and rocking it back and forth. He eased it out, the slick glass coming free with a quiet pop and Bucky knew he wouldn’t last long once he got inside him.

“Yes,” Steve said on a breathy exhale, rolling his hips, dragging the tip of his cock against the bed sheets for what little friction it offered. “I want you. Just like this.”

Bucky reached over and set the plug on the night stand before picking up the lube and dripping a small amount along his crack and into his open hole. He closed it and tossed it aside before dragging his hands down Steve’s ass and running a thumb around the pink rim before dipping it inside. He closed his eyes at the wet heat and gave himself a moment to calm down before pulling away, wrapping a hand around himself and lining the head of his dick up.

It was just the tip at first, barely pressed inside and Steve made this quiet keening noise, crushing the pillow tight against his chest. Bucky reached out and smoothed his hand down Steve’s back before gripping his hips and pushing in, easy as anything, sliding all the way until his balls were tight up against Steve’s ass. Bucky’s fingers dug in hard enough to leave bruises but Steve was smiling, mumbling nonsense under his breath as Bucky circled his hips.

“I’d ask if you were ready,” Bucky gasped out. “But you’ve been ready for this all day, haven’t you? You’ve been ready to take my dick since this morning? Tell me it’s all you’ve been thinking about.”

When Steve’s only response was a soft moan, Bucky pulled out and fucked back in, his dick rubbing right over Steve’s overstimulated prostate.

“Yes!” Steve cried out, “You’re all I’ve been thinking about. Please, Bucky, please. Give it to me. Give me what I want.”

And Bucky could never resist this.

Bucky fell into a quick, hard rhythm almost immediately, driving in and out of Steve over and over and over. The room was filled with the sounds of heavy breathing, Steve’s moans, Bucky’s curses and the slick, wet sound of skin on skin. Steve was tight, always so tight and hot no matter how or how much they fucked and Bucky’s head was spinning, his orgasm fast approaching as he fucked Steve with abandon.

“Come on, Steve. Get yourself off. Come. I need you to come.”

Steve reached down and jerked himself off hard and fast, harder and faster than Bucky ever did. Steve was shaking, his body contracting and clenching around him as he worked himself to orgasm, rocking between his hand and Bucky’s dick, moaning and begging Bucky to give him more yes, just like that, please Bucky, please and then Steve was coming, yelling out wordlessly as his body went almost unbearably tight before relaxing.

Bucky thrust in once, and then twice, sobbing out Steve’s name as he came, pumping into him with weak, shallow thrusts as he rode out the little aftershocks of his orgasm, staying buried in Steve as they both came down. It was a handful of minutes until Bucky felt himself start to soften and he pulled out, unable to tear his eyes his eyes away from the wet trickle coming out of Steve and trailing down the inside of his thigh.

Steve slid his legs down and rolled over under Bucky, stretching out and valiantly lying in the wet spot like the hero he is. Bucky grinned and flopped down on his side beside him, propping his head up with one hand and reaching the other to cup one of his pecs, his thumb brushing softly over his nipple. Steve turned to face him, dark blond hair sticking to his forehead and a dopey grin on his face.

“Yeah, I guess that didn’t work out. Won’t be doing that one again.”

“Shut up,” Steve said rolling into to Bucky so there was more skin-on-skin contact. “Next time it’s you. See how easy it is to keep your head in the mission when you’re running six miles and leading a tail to the outskirts of the city when you have something in you making you wish you were home in bed having sex.”

“Better than you, I’d bet. Less whining,” Bucky declared. “Okay. Shower, nap and then you can buy me breakfast? Celebrate my performance?”

Steve scoffed, pushing Bucky away and giving a half-assed attempt at getting out of bed. “You can buy me breakfast. Think I earned it.”

“True,” Bucky said, trailing his fingers over Steve’s sweaty back as he sat up on the edge of the bed. “Wasn’t sure you had it in you.”

Steve turned his head but didn’t quite meet his eyes as he said, “What are you talking about? You have a whole list of things I’ve had in me. This shouldn’t shock you.”

Bucky just gaped as Steve stood and made his way to the bathroom. “Did you…did Steve Rogers just make a sex joke? Am I rubbing off on you?”

Steve poked his head out of the bathroom with a sly grin, “Of course. You do that pretty regularly.”

Bucky laughed, loud and deep, burying his face in Steve’s pillow and accidentally rolling into the wet spot. He had to get up. Change the sheets and maybe join Steve in the shower. 

Instead, he reached for the notepad they kept by the bed and checked one more item off their own version of Steve’s 20th Century Catch Up List. He and added “car sex?” to the bottom with a grin before finally pulling himself out of bed.


End file.
